Peter Johnson
by LKB-god-of-turkeys
Summary: Peter Johnston. Just an act of forgetfulness, right? Just an act of Mr D's old age, right? Maybe. if not, then why else would he call Percy that? maybe because this is not Percy's first life? maybe he tried for rebirth before? Read on to find out. Maybe he just called the other Heroes names to cover up? Review please. Flames will be used to burn the shrouds of the heroes of Olympus
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 - the forgotten war.**

* * *

"have we had any more news yet?" He asked the man.

"No child, not yet."

"Why does it have to take so long?"

"War slows even the Gods down,"

"But…"

"Enough with the questions, now we must rest!"

"Yes sir." He raised his arm in a salute.

The warrior drew his sword, he couldn't have been more than a boy. Around fifteen or so, maybe younger, yet still he was fighting. But then again, he was not a mortal, he was a demigod, half mortal, half god. Meaning one of his parents was mortal, and one of his parents was a god. He charged. The Hydra roared. His blade clanged against the Hydra's shiny scales. Sword on Talon, the battle was intense. But it did not last long, barely any time had passed before the Hydra fell down with a loud thump. For the boy was an experienced warrior, and he had fought many a monster. He cast his eyes upwards.

"Thank-you father!" He said up to the sky.

He was not talking to the sky, or to the angles in heaven, but to the gods of mount Olympus. Where his father lived. His father, one of the twelve Olympians. His father, Dionysus, god of Wine. But the battle was not just one Hydra, but thousands, and it was not just Hydras, they were not the main enemy. For the main enemy was much worse, far much worse, an enemy that had not been seen for millions of years.

Loki, the Norse trickster.

* * *

"Amber!"

"What?"

"We have news!"

"What?"

"We have news!"

"We do? What is it?"

"All bad i'm afraid."

"NO, No survivors?"

"I'm sorry." He told the daughter of Nike.

Amber's family had been on holiday in France when some of Loki's forces had attacked that area. They had been desperately awaiting the news from the retrieval team. Even though they knew there was a very small chance of it being good. He watched as Amber, brave and valiant Amber. Who never cried, no matter how badly she was hurt, break down into horrible sobs. He reached out and wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm so sorry."

* * *

After that, the brave daughter of Nike was never the same. She was constantly upset, nearly always on the verge of tears, and he didn't blame her. But, she was determined that Loki and his generals would pay, and that they would regret ever sending their troops to France. The war began to progress alot in those next few weeks, the demigods on the side of the gods, fighting harder than ever. And, the oracle had told them that the final battle was approaching. For them, the final battle was a white light at the end of a very long tunnel.

* * *

It came as a shock to them, when Loki declared that he would like to fight their strongest forces. They had thought that he would want the war to go on forever, well not quite forever, just until they ran out of supplies. But here he was, declaring that he wanted to end the war by fighting their strongest soldiers, giving them a direct hit at him. But the catch was, if we lost, the war was over. We had to withdraw the rest of the army, basically, if we lost, we had to surrender. Right now, their leaders were deciding weather or not to fight.

"Soldiers!"

"Yes sir!" was the chorus of replies.

"Today, we will fight!"

So they had decided to accept then, he wondered who the chosen heroes would be.

"We have chosen who will represent us!" The commander called, ignoring the pleas and protests.

"who is it sir?" Asked Jacob, he was always hungry for battle.

"Not you!"

"But sir!"

"The heroes are as following! Aurora Di Angelo, Amber Wright, Ben Palo, and Petrovich Johnston."

"you are to be at the temple of fallen by sundown, good-luck!"

* * *

"So these are the heroes of the century? They don't seem very powerful." The man who appeared to be one of Loki's generals shouted.

"Yes, not even any children of the big three!" The other one agreed.

We had no idea how they knew that, they must have some kind of special power.

"Is that even a daughter of a minor god i see? I thought you were better than this?" The first one yelled.

"Apparently not." The second one nodded.

We were seized and dragged into the center of the temple, where we were forced to kneel.

"yes, kneel before the new king of the world!"

"but, Not that you will be here to see him in all his glory. What a shame!"

A man walked into the temple, "his Royal highness will see you now!"

* * *

Bang! There was a flash of purple light, and a huge dragon appeared. Wait, no. It was shrinking. It shrunk right the way down into the shape of a man. A man with long dark brown hair, and deep purple eyes. He was tall and muscular.

"I AM LOKI THE TRICKSTER!"

He drew his sword and charged at us. He was very good, good enough to fight all four of us at the same time. But then again, he was a God. Loki put his fingers to his mouth and he whistled. There was a loud howling sound and three huge hell-hounds ran towards us. We understood his tactics, divide and conquer.

"You guys get the dogs, and ill take the trickster!" Aurora shouted.

She was brave, taking on a God by herself. But we couldn't see any other option, and she seemed to think she could keep him busy until we had killed the hell-hounds.

"Ah, a daughter of Hermes, maybe i will keep you alive so you can send messages of your defeat back to your friends, just like your father, what do you think?"

"You seem very confident." Was her reply.

"of course. Why wouldn't i be!"

"well, you have to fight us, the heroes of the century."

"Pah, you are insignificant bugs, just waiting to be crushed!"

"ooh, if we are bugs can i be a butterfly?" Aurora asked.

"No, because then you would just fly away."

"Aww, please."

"No!"

"How about a caterpillar, one of those big awesome fuzzy ones?"

"SHUDDUP!"

"Temper, temper."

He lunged at her, and they were surprised when she parried it. It had been a long time since they had seen her fight an apponant that was this good. An apponant that she would probably never beat.

They made easy meat of the first two hell-hounds, but the third one was much harder to kill. It leapt forward and caught Amber on the arm, giving her a nasty gash. But they did it. It was Ben that finished it off, he stabbed it right through its hairy heart. It had seemed that they had finished them off just in time, for it looked like Aurora was struggling.

Aurora Di Angelo stumbled and almost hit the ground. Loki laughed at her tauntingly.

"See, you are no match for me!" Loki called.

"Alone Maybe, but not with us!" Amber yelled.

They could have sworn that he looked uneasy at the prospect of fighting all four of us, especially after we had defeated his little pets.

"Still, you are no match for me."

Loki grew in size, until he was a huge Hell hound, he charged.

"SAY GOODBYE!" They had no idea how they could hear Loki's voice when he was a hell-hound, but they could.

"Never!" Amber lunged forward and began to fight.

Their blades clashed against Loki the hell-hound's armor. He roared. All around them everything else seemed to have gone silent. Eerily silent.

"You cannot kill me without someone dying!" That was Loki bragging again.

"Of course we can! We are the heroes of the century!" Aurora yelled.

Suddenly, Ben understood what he meant. It was not all about powers or strength. It was about the only way to kill a Norse God.

"I can kill him!" He yelled.

"How?" Amber asked.

"No you cant i am immortal!"

Ben took a step forward and raised his dagger above his head. And he brought it down across his chest. His blood spurting across Loki.

As the blood touched him, Loki began to scream and writhe about in front of them. They ran forward to Ben, kneeling down beside him.

"Why did you do that, how did you kill him?"

"It was the only way."

"But how?" Amber asked.

"The blood from a willing sacrifice, the only way to kill a Norse God." **(A/N: i dunno if that is true, i just made it up)**

"But you can't die, we need you, i need you!" Aurora pleaded.

"I have to, its the only way to kill Loki."

"But." Petrovich interrupted.

"No!"

"Goodbye my friends."

**I think this story is going to be** **a three shot. The second chapter will be about them getting back to camp half blood. And the third chapter will be about Percy and the current demigods. Please review, i like to know what people think. Flames will be used to burn Ben's shroud. Adios. **


	2. Chapter 2

There was a blinding flash of light and they disappeared. Reappearing in front of the Gods on Mount Olympus moments later.

"My heroes, you have preformed outstandingly, you deserve to be rewarded!" Poseidon yelled.

"But brother, the Norse demigods must be kept secret, we cannot afford any more bloodshed of this size!" Zeus countered.

"So they will just remain forgotten, the heroes of the century, forgotten? That is nice, after all they have done for us!"

"But we cannot give them false deeds, so yes, no-one can know about this quest!" Zeus replied.

"But!"

"Wait what, stop talking about us as if we are not here!" Aurora shouted. Then she paused and paled considerably, as if she had just realized that she was talking to gods, gods that could blast her to pieces in seconds.

"Umm, sorry your Majesty's, but, i mean, we are here, and its kinda, erm, whats the word for it?" She looked at us hopelessly.

"What Aurora means, is, why do you have to forget about this quest?" Amber said carefully.

"Because the Norse gods, and demigods, must stay hidden, like the Romans, and if they were hidden, how would you explain this war?" Zeus bellowed.

"Oh." Was Aurora's only reply.

"You see!"

"Well, how will you make everyone forget?" Petrovich asked.

"A fairly simple spell." Zeus replied.

"And what about us, will we remember?" Amber asked.

"Yes you will!"

"But first, we will reward you!" Poseidon exclaimed.

"Yes." Hades agreed.

The other gods murmured their approval.

"Aurora Di Angelo, daughter of Hermes. Step forward!"

Aurora walked forward, she bowed before her father, then knelt in front of Zeus, her head bowed.

"You have done well, you are already the greatest sword fighter of the century, coming close to even Hercules's ability, so i give you this!" Zeus Bellowed.

It was a stick. A long knobbly stick. Aurora twirled it round in her hand experimentally, then she gasped. Two long, feathered wings sprouted from the top. When she spun it the other way, the wings went back inside it, and the wings were replaced by a sharp, spearhead.

"A caduceus, not nearly as powerful as you fathers, but the same kind of thing!"

"Thank you my lord," Aurora responded.

"Amber Wright, daughter of Nike. Step froward!"

"you have done well, especially for a daughter of a minor goddess, i reward with this. I now proclaim you the official author of Olympus, for both fiction and fact."

Amber looked like she was going to scream with amazement, she had always wanted to be an author.

"Thank-you my lord!" She gasped breathlessly.

"And finally, Petrovich Johnson. You have done well.

"Thank-you."

"So i will reward you with this!"

He handed him a small vine.

"Look after it!" Zeus commanded.

"Yes my lord!"

"Now we must mourn the losses, especially, Ben Palo son of Hephaestus!"

The shroud was lit. It was a deep, rich orange colour, and emboridered on it were a hammer and tonges, the symbol of Hepheastus. Crossed over a sheild, the symbol of bravery. If there was ever a brave hero, it was Ben.

* * *

We were sent back to camp, and there, we got even more praise. We were all told just how amazing we were, and how we saved the world. People said that we would get medals, or even a monument. But we knew better.

It was at night, they were down by the beach, Petrovitch, Amber and Aurora, they had all had a notion, like something was hinting at us to go there. And when you live in a world of gods and monsters, it is best not ignore those notions.

There was a woman standing there, she was tall with long black hair and milky white eyes.

"I am Mnemosyne, godess of memory." She said.

"ok, so i suppose it is time." Amber asked.

"Yes," She replied.

"I spent my whole life trying to be recognised, and now that i have, it's going to be taken away from me!" Aurora exclaimed.

"Yes, that is correct."

"Don't just act like you don't care!" Aurora shouted.

"I don't, now three, two, one!"

She snapped her fingers and there was a flash of white light.

We all jumped back, it felt like something was happening inside my head, like someone was chisselling away on a stone block. We looked at each other confused.

"Why are we here Amber?" Petrovitch asked.

"I have no idea." She replied.

"What? we are forgetting as well?" Aurora raged.

Mnemosyne just smiled.


End file.
